riverdalefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Archie Comics
Archie Comics è una casa editrice di fumetti statunitense fondaa nel 1939. È molto conosciuta per essere la casa di Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Sabrina, Josie e le Pussycats. Attualmente è guidata dai co-amministratori delegati Jon Goldwater e Nancy Silberkleit. Serve come ispirazione principale e base per Riverdale, Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina e Katy Keene. Storia La Archie Comics era stata originariamente chiamata MLJ Magazines (le iniziali dei proprietari: Maurice Coyne, Louis Silberkleit e John L. Goldwater), e pubblicarono principalmente fumetti di supereroi. Nel 1946, iniziarono a pubblicare fumetti basati su Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge e Betty Cooper. Il successo di questi fumetti ha portato alla ri-denominazione dell'azienda da MLJ Magazines ad Archie Comics. Archie e Riverdale Nel 2010, Archie Comics ha lanciato una serie intitolata "Life With Archie" che si concentra su due diversi futuri: uno in cui Archie sposa Betty e uno in cui Archie sposa Veronica. Nella storia c'erano numerose conversazioni politiche, incluso, ma non solo, matrimonio tra persone dello stesso sesso, controllo delle armi, problemi finanziari e molti altri. Nello stesso anno, Archie Comics ha creato il suo primo personaggio gay - Kevin Keller, che in seguito avrebbe portato a loro vincere un premio GLAAD per fumetti d'eccezione. Nel 2013, hanno lanciato il suo primo fumetto basato sull'orrore, intitolato "Afterlife with Archie" il cui successo ha portato alla realizzazione di un altro fumetto basato sull'orrore intitolato "Chilling Adventures of Sabrina". Quest'ultimo incentrato sulla strega adolescente Sabrina Spellman. Nel 2014, la società ha annunciato che avrebbe rilanciato il primo numero di "Archie", che si sarebbe concentrato su un moderno Archie, Betty, Veronica e Jughead, insieme a nuovi personaggi. Il titolo ha ricevuto il premio "Best New Comic Series of 2015" di IGN. Inoltre, lanciati nel 2015 con Archie, c'erano Jughead, '' Betty and Veronica'', Life with Kevin, Josie and the Pussycats e, infine, Reggie and Me. I fumetti di Archie sono stati adattati numerose volte nel corso degli anni, sia sul palco che sul piccolo schermo. L'adattamento più recente è stato lo show di The CW '' intitolato ''Riverdale, che è uno sguardo più oscuro sul mondo di Archie. In questo adattamento sono presenti numerosi personaggi dei fumetti, nonché trame simili. Josie e le Pussycats Josie and the Pussycats (originariamente intitolato Josie e She's Josie) è una serie di fumetti basata sull'umorismo originariamente pubblicata da Archie Comics dal 1963-1982; una serie di one-shot sono stati pubblicati regolarmente da allora. Si concentra sulla banda rock femminile immaginaria conosciuta al mondo come "Josie and the Pussycats". Nella band c'erano il leader Josie e i suoi due migliori amici, Melody e Pepper. Nel 1969, dopo un rinnovamento, Pepper sarebbe stato ribattezzato Valerie. Nel 1970, la serie è stata adattata in un cartone animato mattutino, che ha avuto il suo album pubblicato poco dopo. Dopo il successo dell'adattamento, è stato realizzato un film nel 2001, che ha anche pubblicato il suo album. Nel 2005, Manga ha rifatto il fumetto, ma la serie incentrata sui Pussycats è diventata famosa, invece che vita dopo averla raggiunta. Questa versione includeva nuovi personaggi come il gruppo rivale delle Vixens e numerosi altri personaggi. Nel 2016 è stato annunciato un riavvio di Josie e Pussycats insieme a "Archie". Questo fumetto seguirà le versioni moderne di Josie, Melody e Valerie (che ha sostituito Pepper). Josie e le Pussycats è stato adattato numerose volte dalla sua pubblicazione nel 1963. Avevano il loro programma televisivo animato con lo stesso nome, che è durato un anno prima di essere cancellato (1970-1971). Lo spettacolo è stato sviluppato da Hanna-Barbera Animation Studios, i cui diritti d'autore sono ora di proprietà di Warner Bros. in seguito all'acquisizione di Turner Broadcasting System nel 1996, i proprietari della biblioteca Hanna-Barbera all'epoca. L'adattamento più recente è stato quello della Warner Bros. nel programma televisivo del 2017 intitolato Riverdale, in onda su The CW. Nell'adattamento, Josie, Valerie e Melody sono tutte donne di colore. Adattamento dei fumetti Nell'aprile 2017, Archie Comics ha pubblicato un adattamento a fumetti della serie TV Riverdale di The CW, chiamata Riverdale. Con Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa e gli autori di Riverdale di The CW, questa serie in corso è ambientata nell'universo della serie TV. La serie comica va dal 1° marzo 2017 (contando il Riverdale One-Shot) al 29 agosto 2018, quando si è conclusa bruscamente con la cancellazione di due numeri pianificati che non saranno mai pubblicati. I fumetti di Riverdale sono stati successivamente rilanciati per una miniserie di 5 numeri che è servita come compagna della terza stagione, e semplicemente chiamata "Terza stagione di Riverdale.‘Riverdale’: Get Your First Exclusive Look Inside the Free Comic Book Day Tie-In - Decider Adattamento di romanzi e libri di accompagnamento Nel 2018, Archie Comics ha stretto una partnership con Scholastic, che ha acquisito i diritti mondiali e di tutti i linguaggi per pubblicare originali libri di narrativa e di accompagnamento basati sulla serie The CW Riverdale. Il programma editoriale è iniziato il 28 agosto 2018, con l'uscita di Riverdale Student Handbook e successivamente il 28 maggio 2019 con il primo romanzo, intitolato ''Riverdale: Get Out of Town.Scholastic to publish original Riverdale fiction and companion books - Entertainment Weekly Note Categoria:Serie di fumetti